(1) Outline of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic musical instruments, and more particularly to a tone property control device in an electronic musical instrument in which a plurality of pieces of tone property control analog information are subjected to digital process and are then converted back into pieces of analog information, and the pieces of analog information are applied to predetermined musical tone forming circuits to control the latter, thereby to provide musical tones having intended tone properties.